Dangerous Share
by hyoon
Summary: 13 tahun berlalu, Luhan belum bisa menerima semuanya, tapi bagaimana? Luhan sayang mereka. /"kalau ini membuatmu sedih, yakinilah tak ada siapapun di balik kematian ayahmu"/"JANGAN MENATAPKU SEOLAH-OLAH TAK PERNAH TERJADI APA-APA!" EXO. BL. innocent!hanxall.
1. Throw Back

**DANGEROUS SHARE**

 **.**

hyoon©2015

.

Featuring EXO's members

.

 _13 tahun berlalu, Baekhyun belum bisa menerima semuanya/JLEB! "Andai pelakunya salah satu diantara kalian" ia menatap kosong sejumlah foto yang terlanjur koyak tertancap dart lemparannya/"kalau ini membuatmu sedih, hentikan dan yakinilah tak ada siapapun di balik kematian ayahmu!"/"Sepertinya aku telah salah membunuh orang"/"h-hentikan.. JANGAN MENATAPKU SEOLAH-OLAH TAK TERJADI APAPUN,"/"Kami semua menunggumu Sehun-ah.."/_

.

Luhanxall (muahahah ._.)

.

Already warn u before,

 _danger wihomhae!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _CHAPTER 1. Throw Back_

* * *

 **JLEB!**

sekali lagi, _dart_ lemparan laki-laki berparas mungil itu tertancap tepat pada sasaran. Ditatapnya kosong sejumlah foto yang bertempelan di ruangan gelap itu. Melalui pantulan cahaya rembulan yang merambat dari jendela, dapat dilihat beberapa di antaranya hampir terkoyak habis menebak banyaknya lemparan-lemparan sebelum ini.

"Andai pelakunya salah satu diantara kalian..."

.

.

.

.

"Assa~"

Luhan tersenyum puas, semua keperluannya untuk berlibur nanti lengkaplah sudah. Sambil kembali memaksakan sejumlah barang untuk masuk ke ranselnya yang terlanjur sesak, Luhan melirik keberadaan sosok lain yang sedari tadi setia menemani kegiatannya dari balik sofa.

"Eommma"

Wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil _eomma_ itu pun menanggapi Luhan dengan dengungan singkat tanpa berpaling dari majalah di tangannya.

"Yaa, apa kau sama sekali tidak khawatir atau mencegahku pergi atau apalah?! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menolak izin mereka untuk membawaku berlibur bersama mereka di tempat itu tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa.."

"Joonmyeon? Dia 25 tahun ini, sayang. Kurang dewasa kah?

"Ani- maksudku, aku akan tinggal satu atap dengan 7 orang laki-laki yang jauh lebih tua dariku, terlebih rumah itu.. apa eomma tidak takut akan terjadi sesuatu padaku? Bagaimana- bagaimana kalau... ah sudahlah!" pemuda manis itu menghentikan ucapannya jengkel. Lekas melangkah meninggalkan sang eomma yang diam-diam tersenyum geli dibalik majalahnya.

Dijinjingnya ransel abu-abu yang lumayan besar itu dengan susah payah. Badan Luhan memang dirasa agak terlalu kurus untuk untuk ukuran seorang remaja lelaki yang tengah puber. Rambut pirang _almond_ nya yang halus dipadu kulit bersih nan bening itu membuat statusnya berkali-kali dipertanyakan oleh orang-orang yang terpesona akan kecantikannya. Eommanya sendiri pun kadang bertanya-tanya apa benar ia tidak salah melahirkan Xi Luhan sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"sesuatu yang bagaimana heum..?" goda wanita yang telah beranjak dari sofa empuknya mengikuti sang buah hati, "Eomma justru senang bila kau memilih salah satu diantara mereka untuk kau nikahi, toh mereka semua cowok-cowok yang cukup oke.. kau sudah lihat foto mereka sekarang kan? Mereka telah tumbuh menjadi begitu tampan dan berbakat!"

"Eomma-ya"

Luhan memakai sepatu kets putihnya asal, mencoba mengabaikan kekehan wanita yang tampaknya memang sama sekali tak mengkhawatirkan kepergian putra kesayangan satu-satunya ini, "Justru eomma takut kau yang akan banyak merepotkan mereka selama disana, Hannie-yah.. Kau ini kan payah dalam segala hal, lihat. Bagaimana bisa sepatu kanan kau paksakan masuk ke kaki kiri? Ckckck."

Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan sang eomma yang menjurus pada kedua kaki rampingnya,"Ya sudahlah, selamat bersenang-senang disana nee. Pastikan kau minum vitaminmu sebelum tidur, jangan lupa pakai kaos kaki agar tak masuk angin, eomma mencintaimu~ i love you, saranghaeyo, wo ai ni~"

 **MUAH**

 **BLAM!**

Belum sempat mencerna amanat kilat eommanya, pintu rumah itu kembali terbuka menampilkan kepala kepala sang eomma yang menyembul antusias, "oh ya, sampaikan salam eomma pada mereka ne? Katakan kalau eomma benar-benar merindukaaan mereka semua."

 **BLAM!**

"Geez" Luhan menatap sepatu terbaliknya kesal, merasa bodoh. "ibu macam apa dia.."

.

.

.

.

"Whoaah" Luhan menatap mansion kuno yang berdiri megah di hadapannya takjub, "masih semegah dulu ternyata~ kangennya"

Dari kejauhan, sayup-sayup terdengar teriakan seseorang. Laki-laki bersurai eboni yang terus melambaikan tangan di ambang pintu mansion tersebut sambil sesekali meneriakkan nama Luhan. Yang dipanggil pun tersenyum girang, dihampirinya sosok itu setengah berlari. Walau hampir 13 tahun tak berjumpa, Luhan tak mungkin melupakan suara melengking khas pemuda berwajah bak dinosaurus tersebut,"Jongdae-yah~"Pemuda bergaris rahang tegas tersebut tersenyum makin lebar menandakan Luhan tidaklah salah menebak orang.

Masih sambil berlari, Luhan merentangkan tangannya - _begitupun pemuda yang dipanggil Jongdae itu_ -, sedikit pelukan untuk melepas rindu setelah sekian lama tak bertemu tidaklah buruk kan?

"Aku rin..." tetapi ada sesuatu yang jelas-jelas mengganggu pandangan Luhan sedari tadi.

Layaknya auto-fokus kamera, mata berbinar itu menangkap keberadaan buku bersampul hijau suram familiar pada tangan sebelah kiri Jongdae, tulisannya...

* * *

 _BUKU RAPOR_

 _SMA SIS_

 _Xi Luhan_

 _X.C_

* * *

"..du"

 **CKIIIT!**

Bagaikan melihat hantu, Luhan menatap horror buku – _lebih tepatnya manusia yang sedang memegang buku-_ tersebut,

"Ba-bagaimana bisa ada padamu?", cicitnya gugup.

Melihat ekspresi Luhan, senyum Jongdae melebar dan melebar. Pemuda itu pun terlihat berpura-pura memikirkan sesuatu sebelum kembali menatap pemuda mungil di hadapannya manis, "Bagaimana bisa? Hm.. bagaimana bisa juga ya rapormu terlihat begini indah dengan hiasan-hiasan tinta merah di dalamnya, Xi Luhan? Jongdae hyung sampai pangling melihatnya."

 **JEGERR**

 **(^suara sanubari Xi Luhan)**

 _Ini sudah pasti ulah eomma._

"Jadi.. kau sudah lihat isinya." Pemuda mungil bersurai _almond_ itu berusaha sesantai mungkin dengan nada bicaranya.

Namun tak ada jawaban, justru seringaian yang makin manis didapatnya. Semakin Jongdae berusaha menghapus jejak diantara mereka, semakin pula Luhan mundur menjauh, karena semanis apapun itu, _seringaian_ mereka tetaplah _seringaian_ kawan.

"Lalu... apa.."

"Tak perlu khawatir, aku tak akan membiarkanmu pulang sebelum ada perubahan yang signifikan dengan cara belajarmu, Luhannie.. kau kan tau siapa Kim Jongdae hyungmu ini. Lagipula eommamu telah berpesan padaku untuk memperbaikimu ' _luar-dalam_ '."

Luhan menenggak ludahnya kasar. _Eye-smile_ yang melekat pada sosok berwajah kotak ini malah membuatnya terlihat semakin menyeramkan di mata Luhan. Belum lagi sempitnya jarak diantara mereka sekarang.

"..oh ya?"

 **GREP!**

Namun sayang sekali, anda meremehkan Xi Luhan. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, manusia mungil itu telah berhasil merebut buku berbahaya tersebut dari Jongdae yang sejenak terlalu fokus menatap dirinya. Yang benar saja, isi dari buku ini benar-benar memalukan baginya demi apapun.

 **WUUSH**

"Kita lihat saja nanti~!" Luhan yang telah jauh meninggalkan Jongdae yang terkejut di tempatnya.

"Mwo?! Ya ampun lincah juga dia.."

.

.

.

.

 **DRAP DRAP DRAP**

"Oh? Luhan yaa?"

 **CKIIT**

Merasa terpanggil, Luhan menghentikan langkah 1000nya dan berbalik ragu.

"Ah— benar kan Luhan!"

Ia pun menajamkan pengelihatannya mencermati sosok pemuda bermata bulat yang selalu mengingatkannya akan...— ah! Ya ampun ia tak banyak berubah. Hanya saja postur tubuhnya tak se-s _quishy_ dalam ingatan Luhan dulu,

"Kutebak.. Do Kyungsoo?"

"Hehe kau ingat" Kyungsoo tersenyum memperlihatkan bibir uniknya yang berbentuk seperti hati.

"tentu saja!" Luhan berlari memeluk pemuda di hadapannya rindu. _Burung hantu_ kesayangannya ternyata telah berevolusi menjadi sedikit lebih tinggi dan.. kekar mungkin? Ia dapat merasakan otot bahu dan lengan Kyungsoo yang padat saat merengkuh dirinya barusan.

"Ya ampun~ apa kau benar Kyungsoo, hyung? Bagaimana kau tumbuh jadi setinggi ini.." kerjap Luhan pangling sambil menjajalkan tinggi badannya dengan Kyungsoo yang memang sekarang berselisih cukup banyak,

"Kehehe kau satu-satunya orang yang memujiku tinggi. Kau tahu, aku selalu merasa tenggelam tiap kali harus berdampingan dengan yang lainnya. Tunggu sampai kau lihat Kris dan Chanyeol.."

"Ah iya aku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan mereka." Senyum Luhan cerah, "Hum.. wangi! Kau sedang masak apa, Kyung-ah?" tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari sang tuan dapur, Luhan mendekati meja makan yang penuh dengan beberapa jenis masakan.

"Nasi goreng omelet, kesukaanmu"

"ASTAGA!"

Ia terpekik. Bukan perihal sepiring nasi omelet kesukaanya ataupun Kyungsoo yang dengan luar biasa masih mengingat makanan kesukaannya setelah 13 tahun berlalu, melainkan karena buku bersampul merah marun yang tergeletak begitu saja disamping semangkuk penuh salad buah.

"D-DARI MANA KAU DAPATKAN?!"

"Apa?" Kyungsoo benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Luhan sampai ia menyadari keberadaan buku merah marun yang berusaha Luhan sembunyikan dibalik badannya posesif.

"Ooh laporan perkembangan badanmu? Eommamu yang memberikannya padaku Luhan..,"

 _Sialan._

"Yah, setelah melihatmu secara langsung aku sekarang percaya eommonim tak pernah bercanda tentang keadaanmu Lu. Sepertinya kau bahkan tak lebih tinggi dari saudara perempuanku yang kelas dua SMP,"

"HUAA, aku tak mau dengar," Luhan menutup telinga dan memejamkan matanya malu,

 **GREP!**

Namun ia terpaksa membukanya saat merasakan genggaman hangat seseorang pada tangan ia gunakan untuk menutup kedua telinganya.

Kyungsoo yang ternyata tengah menatapnya – _coret_ \- memelototinya secara dekat, menelusuri tiap-tiap lekuk wajah tirus Luhan dengan jemari rampingnya, cukup membuat pemuda mungil bersurai almond itu menahan napasnya kalap,

"Apa kau makan dengan baik?"

Tatapannya, belum lagi suara lembut nan dalam itu berhasil membawa Luhan ke alam bawah sadar yang dinamakan... _terpesona_. _Hell yeah_ sejak kapan burung hantunya yang lucu jadi begini-...

 **TIK TOK**

 **TIK TOK**

 **TIK**

 **CUCKOO~**

"T-TE-TE-TENTU SAJA!"

 **WUUSH**

Luhan segera meninggalkan Kyungsoo guna menyelamatkan wajah yang hampir meledak, sedangkan yang ditinggalkan hanya mampu memasang tampang burung hantu andalannya bingung, "Kenapa dengannya?"

.

.

.

.

 **DRAP DRAP**

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya lagi, terasa _de javu._ Entah sudah sampai mana ia berlari keluar dari bangunan terkutuk itu, "hosh.. aigoo rumah ini isinya jebakan semua!"

"AARGHHH!"

Namun tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan seseorang entah dari mana bagian bangunan tersebut. Ia terhenyak.

 ** _DEG_**

Selintas bayangan kejadian 13 tahun lalu kembali menyeruak di otaknya. Bagai stimulan dosis tinggi yang memaksa Luhan untuk kembali berlari, bahkan disaat dirinya belum sempat menetralkan nafasnya yang masih memburu.

Ia hanya terlalu takut hal buruk akan kembali terjadi di tempat yang sama,

"ADA APA?"

Luhan terhenti lalu membulatkan matanya.

"Sehun...?"

.

.

.

 **ZRAKK!**

 **.**

 **.**

"LEPASKAN AKU BODOH— oh hai Lu."

 **DOENGG**

Luhan _jaw drop,_ kurang paham.

Apa gerangan yang sedang Sehun lakukan bersama raksasa berambut merah disebelahnya? Kenapa ia tergantung di pohon dengan kaki diatas begitu? Apa dia di hukum? Kalau iya... hukuman konyol macam apa itu?! Dan lagi kenapa ia ada disini? Seingatnya ia tak pernah mengajak tetangganya yang satu ini kemari,

"Bocah ini mengikutimu sampai kemari, kupikir dia penguntit." Tegas lelaki bersuara baritone itu tanpa menunggu pertanyaan dari Luhan yang masih bergelut dengan segelintir pertanyaan di otaknya,

"Ya **Park Dobbi** , kau membuatnya takut."

Satu orang lagi datang, juga asing dimata Luhan. Kelihatan lebih muda dari yang berambut merah disana namun terlihat tak kalah anehnya bagi pemuda mungil itu.

 _Rasanya tak mungkin pemuda itu mengalami percepatan penuaan dini sampai seluruh rambutnya jadi putih begitu. Atau mungkin dia penderita albino?!_

"Hai Lulu~!" sapa pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu ramah sebelum kembali menguap dan mengusak rambut platinanya yang memang sudah berantakan,"ugh, teriakannya mengganggu hibernasiku. Tak bisakah kudapatkan istirahat cukup sebelum kembali bergulat dengan jadwal-jadwal sialan itu,"

 _Tapi dilihat dari kulitnya... albino kan harusnya putih bukan hitam.. Apa dia albino yang berjemur ya? Ya ampun mereka berdua terlihat seperti bendera kebangsaan Indonesia ketika bersama._

Terlalu sibuk bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Luhan bahkan tak menyadari, pemuda yang baru saja bergabung itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Luhan dengan mata setengah terpejam,

"omona Luhannie-ya.. kau tambah imut saja nee. Kutebak pasti kau melupakan kami. _H_ _oam_ _h_ , bertumbuh tampan memang sulit yah, apalagi sekarang kulitku tambah hitam. Salahkan manager gendut itu! Ialah yang terus memaksaku mengikuti _reality show_ musim panas itu, blablablab...", pemuda gelap itu tiba-tiba saja memeluk Luhan erat membuat seseorang yang masih tergantung di pohon menggeliat kesal,

"Ya, lepaskan dia, hitam!"

"Mwoo, siapa yang kau sebut hitam huh?! Ini namanya eksotis! Bilang saja iri kau miskin pigmen, kerempeng."

"Biar krempeng aku lebih tinggi darimu, hitam"

"tapi aku seksi"

"muka mesum"

"buka matamu kalau sedang berbicara dengan orang, dasar tak sopan,"

"MEMANG MATAKU SEGINI UKURANNYA, PESEK!"

"MWOO?!"

"Kubilang lepaskan Luhan, PESEK. Ia hampir mati menghirup nafas bangun tidurmu itu— UAGH?!"

 **BRUK!**

"pfft."

Sehun jatuh ke tanah dengan sangat tidak elit setelah si rambut merah memotong tali pengikat kakinya dari pohon, "A-aish.. YAAK, APA-APAAN SIH?!" semburnya kesal masih sambil mengusap kepala tersayang yang telah mencium tanah cukup keras.

"Tadi minta dilepas"

"Nice Park."

 _Mereka berdua terlihat benar-benar klop, omong-omong. Apa mereka partner-in-crime ya? Kalau iya jadi mengingatkanku pada..._

 _Pada..._

"OMONA!", kembali dari dunianya, Luhan berjingit kaget. Ia pun melepaskan diri dari pelukan pemuda gelap itu lalu beralih memandanginya takjub, begitu juga dilakukannya pada pemuda yang berambut merah di dekat pohon sana,

"Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol? Ini kalian?!"

 _Siapa lagi kalau bukan si tengil Jongin yang berani memanggil Chanyeol dobbi. Tanpa embel 'hyung' pula._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"HUAH~~"

Luhan menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya pada single bed yang sedikit berdebu, menyesapi aroma khas mebel-mebel kayu yang menjadi saksi kehidupan masa kecilnya yang bahagia, begitu nyaman. Kamar Luhan berada di paling atas bangunan mansion ini, sehingga atap kayunya membentuk limas segi enam unik dengan jendela besar yang langsung menghadap ke langit di atas ranjang Luhan. Ia jadi ingat, di malam hari yang cerah, sang ayah biasa membiarkan kerek penutupnya tetap terbuka sehingga Luhan kecil dapat tidur nyenyak dibawah siraman cahaya indah bulan dan bintang.

 _Ah appa,_ Batin pria manis itu mengeruh. Kembali berada di sini sama saja membiarkan kenang-kenangan akan sang ayah kembali menggerogoti hati kecilnya tak pernah benar-benar pulih. Ia pun beranjak dari kasur empuknya, merogoh ransel kosong yang masih menyisakan sebuah benda persegi pipih sederhana namun selalu begitu berharga bagi dirinya.

"Hh.."

Diletakkannya benda itu pada meja nakas di seberang tempat tidurnya. Luhan menatap pigura tersebut sendu. Potret seorang pria dewasa yang tersenyum begitu hangat bersama sorang anak laki-laki mungil yang merengut lucu dalam dekapannya.

 _Appa-ya,_

Namun tanpa disadarinya, nampak sosok tinggi pemuda berkacamata dengan setelan formalnya dari celah pintu yang memang tak tertutup sejak awal. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

 _Luhan disini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **CIT CIIT, CUIT**

Sebuah pagi yang cerah di mansion keluarga Xi, yang sekarang sedang dikuasai oleh 9 orang pemuda tampan dalam pelarian kesibukan sehari-hari mereka.

 **PROK PROK!**

"..HM, EKHM!"

Ketujuh pasang mata yang asyik bercengkrama pada salah satu ruangan di rumah besar tersebut pun segera segera mengalihkan atensi mereka ke asal suara. Setelah dirasa cukup diperhatikan, pemuda tampan bersurai putih platina tersebut pun merentangkan kedua tangannya jenaka ke arah pintu dapur.

"GAYZ, PLEASE WELCOME OUR LITTLE CHEF, XIAO LULU~~!"

"Ya, kau berlebihan, Kim" Keluh pemuda manis yang dielukannya itu malu, disambut sorakan senang dari para penghuni ruangan tersebut. Melihat kedatangan seorang Xi Luhan dari balik dapur dengan sebuah nampan besar di tangannya.

"WOO~ nae Lulu you're the best!" seru pemuda berdimple manis di ujung ruangan yang segera meninggalkan gitarnya untuk menyerbu meja makan, dimana teman-temannya yang lain telah terlebih dahulu menyamankan diri pada kursi-kursi yang tersedia.

"Kalian berlebihan, ini kan cuma sandwich." sanggahnya sungkan,

"Wah wah, coba lihat siapa yang kehadirannya tak lagi dibutuhkan disini." Ceplos pemuda berpipi tembam menggemaskan lainnya yang langsung disambut sikutan tak kasat mata oleh pemuda bermata bulat besar di sampingnya.

"Xie-xie didi~" ucap pemuda berlogat _cantonesse_ kental lainnya di dekat Luhan.

"EEH?! Bagianku mana..?" teriak pemuda albino di ujung meja lainnya sedih, meratapi piring kosong yang hanya menyisakan remahnya.

"Eh? Ya hamfun – _nyam-_ aku lupa kalau kau juga disini Sehunna, - _nyam-_ mian neh.. Ya, Jonginnie! – _glek_ \- kenapa kau tak mengingatkanku kalau kita ber-9 disini huh?" sesal luhan yang terlihat lucu dengan mulut penuh makanan dan saus keju berlelehan di sudut bibir mungilnya.

"Biar saja, toh memang sejak awal ia tak pernah masuk hitungan."

"MWO YAK KAU— lihat Luu, si pesek itu jahat sekali padaku.." Bisa kita saksikan bagaimana alter ego Sehun akan muncul bila berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Hentikan rengekan gagalmu itu, putih. Kau membuat kami ingin muntah"

" _Gosh_ sudahlah kalian berdua," Luhan mendesah malas. Ia melirik Sehun yang masih setia dengan ekspresi cemberut buatannya. Merasa bersalah, ia pun beranjak dari kursinya alih-alih menarik kursi kosong lain di sebelah Sehun. "Ya sudah kita berdua! Walau punyaku bukan sandwich karena aku tak suka tuna, Oh Sehun!," Dengan cekatan pemuda mungil itu menyendokkan sesendok lasagna instan di piringnya ke hadapan pemuda bersurai hitam di sampingnya, "aaaa~"

Sehun pun terbelalak kaget mendapati kehadiran Luhan yang agak terlalu dekat, membuat dirinya benar-benar salah fokus dan para pemuda lain di ruangan itu menatapnya nyalang. Peduli setan, dipandanginya bibir merah muda Luhan yang terlihat begitu sensual dengan lelehan saus berwarna putih di hadapannya tak berkedip. Glek, ia hampir saja kehilangan akal sehatnya kalau saja...

"Ah! Uhuk— UKH, UOHOK!"

Suara batuk yang agak sedikit berlebihan dari salah satu mereka berhasil menginterupsi perhatian seluruh penghuni meja makan, membuat Luhan membatalkan aksi berbahayanya – _menantang si lapar Oh Sehun-_ dan mengembalikan Sehun dari lamunan joroknya, sisanya menghela nafas mereka lega,

"Omona Seokkie, gwaencanha?" Luhan menghampiri pemuda berpipi tembam sang perebut perhatian itu khawatir. Minseok terlihat benar-benar menahan sakit sambil memukul-mukul dada bidangnya brutal.

"Ah- HUK! Air..."

"A-air? Ah ya, air!" dengan tergesa-gesa Luhan berlari ke dapur sebelum merusakkan sedikit barang-barang disana saking paniknya, dan kembali dengan membawa segelas air mineral yang langsung disambar kalap oleh Minseok tanpa ampun.

"Hh.. benar juga ya, bagaimana bisa aku menyiapkan makanan tanpa minuman. Tunggu sebentar ya hyungdeul, akan kubuatkan minuman untuk kita semua."

"Ah ye, terima kasih Luhannie— UHUK!"

Sesaat setelah menghilangnya sosok Luhan di balik pintu dapur, lelaki tembam yang dipanggil Minseok itu pun menghentikan aksinya, kembali melahap roti sandwichnya nikmat seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

 _'_ _NICE BAOZI'_

 _'_ _Kalian wajib mentraktirku nanti ckck.'_

"Aku tahu kalian sengaja" dumel Sehun kesal di tempatnya, menghentikan komunikasi batin ketujuh pemuda disana yang kembali bersikap acuh tak acuh seperti biasa. Mereka memang bisa jadi begini kompak saat menyangkut apapun yang berhubungan dengan keselamatan Luhan tersayang mereka.

"Sampai mati pun tak akan kami biarkan kau mencuri **apapun** darinya, bocah. Walau secara tak langsung pun akan kami pastikan kamilah yang pertama dan pantas bagi dirinya, karena Luhan milik kami sejak awal." Cetus Jongin tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari sandwich di piringnya.

"Cih. Bisa-bisanya kalian berkata begitu setelah 13 tahun menghilang entah kemana."

"Memangnya siapa dirimu, hm?" Sahut pemuda berambut merah yang terlihat paling menyeramkan diantara mereka setelah sedari tadi diam. Suara angkuh khasnya membuat perhatian seluruh penghuni meja teralihkan pada sosok tinggi besar itu,

"Aku? Aku teman sekelasnya sekaligus sahabatnya dari TK! Aku yang selalu ada untuknya dan melindungi dirinya saat diganggu oleh banyaknya mata-mata lapar yang mengganggunya selama ini, gila. Kalian bahkan tak pernah peduli betapa seringnya ia diincar karena terlalu manis dan tak ingin melawan. Akulah yang menjaganya selama 13 tahun terakhir, dan kalian—..."

Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya sendiri, menatap pada sosok-sosok menyebalkan yang secara tidak langsung telah menjadi rivalnya dalam mendapatkan atensi Luhan mulai detik ini,

"...kalian.."

Ketujuh pemuda itu menatap remeh Sehun yang terdiam frustasi di tempatnya, menahan rasa jengkel yang amat sangat. Jengkel karena ia tau akan sulit baginya mengingat siapa sosok-sosok yang harus ia hadapi. Hei ayolah Oh Sehun...

"ugh."

Siapa gerangan yang tak mengenal sosok gemilang mereka sekarang ini?

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **HAI.. *ngumpet di bayangan CY***

 **Setelah sekian lama cuma jadi _maniac reader_ pun akhirnya diri ini memutuskan untuk menyumbangkan luapan imajinasi yang telah meletup-letup sedari dulu kedalam sebuah fanfiction berjudul DANGEROUS SHARE. Apasih ckck.**

 **Ada yang similiar sama judulnya? Yup, ff ini emang terinspirasi (banyak) dari sebuah plot karya SUMIZUMO REN dengan judul yang sama.**

 **Ceritanya keren bangeettt *fangirling* jadi rasanya kayaknya sayang kalo disia-siain gitu aja, jadi voila~ terciptalah ide untuk ff ini.**

 **Sebelumnya udah pernah nyoba nulis ff tapi ya gitu.. baru satu chapter discontinoued antara bener-bener sibuk ato lupa *ngumpet makin dalam* tapi mengingat sebentar lagi liburan pasca-un akan datang, saya menaruh peluang cukup besar untuk kelanjutan ff yang ini, doakanlah. \\(`** **皿** **´)/**

 **Sincerely,** **-** **오** **세현** **-**


	2. Introduce

**DANGEROUS SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

hyoon©2016

.

.

.

 _Let's start.  
_

 _danger, wihomhae!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _CHAPTER 2. Introduce_

* * *

 _Siapa gerangan yang tak mengenal sosok gemilang mereka sekarang ini?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Satu lagi pagi yang begitu cerah di Beijing, dimana kebanyakan rakyatnya masih bergelut dengan segelas kopi hangat dan bacaan segar koran di genggaman.

"Presdir, presdir Wu!"

Tapi jangan harap dapat menemukan pemandangan santai semacam itu pada bangunan pencakar langit ibu kota negeri tirai bambu ini yang satu ini. CNA Holdings, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Wu Corporation adalah salah satu dari sekian perusahaan kapital yang turut menyokong perkembangan ekonomi Cina yang begitu pesat. Mulai dari urusan saham, bursa, properti, dan hal-hal ekonomis lainnya telah menjadi makanan sehari-hari para penghuninya.

"Presdir Wu! Hh.."

Pemandangan semacam ini pun tak lagi asing bagi para karyawannya- _yang mungkin terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar memperhatikan-,_ seorang manajer _vice president_ yang terlihat berlari kewalahan mengejar sang atasan dengan sekumpulan berkas-berkas rumit di dekapan. Salahkan sang bos memiliki kaki terlampau panjang hingga tiap langkah yang dijejaknya menjadi begitu jauh. "Baru saja Sang Hae Group menelpon, menagih konfirmasi kita tentang persetujuan tender mereka pada perusahaan kita di pertemuan anda yang lalu. Apakah perlu saya mewakili anda untuk menolak-"

"Terima saja."

 _1 detik.. 2 detik.._

"KAU GILA?!- Ah maaf. Maksud saya, bukankah anda telah menerima laporan penasehat keuangan yang saya berikan tempo lalu? Sang Hae Group baru-baru ini memenangkan hampir semua tender sejenis yang membuat namanya cukup melejit untuk menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan raksasa lainnya. Dan kali ini tawarannya tidaklah sedikit, presdir Wu."

"Siapa aku?"

" _Shenme_?"

"Kutanya siapa aku" sang atasan pun mengulang pertanyaannya jengah,

"Wu... Wu Yifan. Presiden direktur CNA Holdings." jawab sang manajer tak mengerti.

"Jangan sebut aku presdir kalau ingusan semacam itu saja tak dapat kuatasi, Huang."

Pria berkacamata yang dipanggil presdir itu pun mengerling angkuh - _sialnya tampan-_ pada sang manajer sebelum menghilang begitu saja di balik pintu lift yang segera tertutup, "Titip semuanya selama aku pergi um?"

Manajer Huang hampir saja mengumpatkan kelakuan semena-mena atasannya yang satu itu kalau saja pintu lift di hadapannya tak kembali terbuka, menampilkan sosok menyebalkan sang presdir yang lagi-lagi mengerling aneh _-sialnya tampan(2)-_ pada dirinya, "Satu lagi, namaku Kris. Jangan terlalu formal, _Tao."_ membuat salah satu bagian dalam tubuhnya berdesir tak karu-karuan.

"Ugh.."

.

.

.

.

.

 **CKIIIITT-**

 **BRAK BRUK, DUAGH**

"Hehe, sampah" Pemuda bergaris mata tajam itu menyeringai puas menyaksikan pemandangan menyeramkan di belakang mobilnya yang tengah membelah sunyinya jalanan malam.

 **DUARR!  
**

Mobil yang sedari tadi terang-terangan mengikuti dan menghadiahi dirinya dengan beberapa tembakan brutal itu terguling ke bahu jalan, menabrak pembatasnya sebelum terjun bebas lalu meledak pada lereng curam tepat di bawahnya. Mobil tersebut tergelincir karena tak berhasil bermanuver di tikungan tajam untuk mengikuti sang target yang telah hafal mati seluk-beluk jalanan di daerah ini.

"Ya hyung! Kau kemana saja sih? Baru saja ada orang yang nyaris membunuhku dan kurasa mereka menyerang sendirian. Aku tak bawa senjata.."

" **...** _ **srrk..** "_

Pemuda itu tidaklah berbicara sendiri, namun pada rekannya di seberang sana yang senantiasa terhubung dengan dirinya melalui handsfree tak kasat mata yang tersemat di telinga kirinya.

"Hyuuung!"

" ** _srrrkk..._** Xiu-"

"Hyung? Hyung!"

"ta _ **..srk..**_ d- _ **srkk..**_ serang **-** **DOR!** "

"Sial"

Sadar keadaan tak baik-baik saja, dengan cekatan ia memutar _fisker karma_ nya yang telah berantakan itu menuju markas mereka. Dimana kemungkinan terburuk bisa saja terjadi sekarang, mereka dijebak.

 **DOR!**

Namun ia tetaplah seorang agen buta tanpa bantuan navigasi untuk mengetahui arah datangnya musuh sekarang, tanpa sang rekan. Masih sambil berusaha manghindari tembakan-tembakan dari mobil di belakangnya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah van hitam yang jelas-jelas mencurigakan muncul dari arah berlawanan. Siap mengepung dirinya dengan kecepatan total,

"Ck."

 **CKIIIIIIITT...**

 **...**

"Yak, CUT!"

 **PROK PROK PROK PROK**

"Hari ini cukup sampai disini, terima kasih banyak semuanya." setelah membubarkan para _crew_ nya yang terlihat begitu penat, sang sutradara pun beranjak dari kursi lipatnya, menghampiri pemuda tembam bergaris mata tajam yang baru saja keluar dari fisker karma ringseknya - _properti syuting-_ lesu.

"Hei Kim Minseok! Apa yang salah denganmu 'huh? Tak biasanya aktingmu terlihat begini mati."  
Diamatinya Minseok yang telah entah ke berapa kalinya kembali menguap lebar-lebar. Jelaslah ia mengkhawatirkan aktornya yang satu ini. Karena memang dirinyalah faktor-x yang membuat rating drama yang disutradainya ini naik sampai 30% tiap minggunya.

"Entahlah, hyung. Kurasa aku butuh istirahat."

"Yaa, kau memang harus segera pulang dan beristirahat.."

"Bukaan.. Aku butuh liburan, hyung.. cuti, cuti!"

"Hooh cuti.. MWO?! CUTI? Kau gila- maksudku, lantas siapa yang akan menggantikan peranmu mulai episode depan, Minseok-yah?"

"Ya, tuan sutradara! Dirimu kan sutradaraa~ Masa' kau tidak bisa atur storyboardnya? Buat saja peranku menghilang akibat kecelakaan barusan, sehingga Victoria mau tak mau harus kembali meminta bantuan Nichkhun dan perhatian penonton teralihkan pada _love issue_ mereka yang menyebalkan ituu.. Dan tada~~! aku bisa pergi beristirahat di kampung halamanku dan kembali lagi nanti dengan pesona berkali-kali lipat untuk membuat rating dramamu naik sampai 70%! Wah selain aktor ternyata aku juga berbakat menjadi seorang sutradara rupanya ckckckck."

Sang sutradara menghela nafasnya kasar. Biar bagaimana pun Minseok berhak mendapat jatah cuti yang selama ini tak pernah diambilnya. Minseok benar-benar bekerja keras belakangan ini dan mungkin karena itulah tubuhnya kelelahan.

"Ya? ya?" bujuk Minseok getol,

"Tak perlu mengaktifkan mode _puppy eyes-_ mu itu! Tanpanya pun aku tak akan kuasa menangkis rengekanmu kalau tak kuizinkan nanti."

"ASSA~~! Kau memang yang terbaik, hyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Enyah sana, dasar menjijikkan"

"Heol.. galak juga eoh?"

"Kubilang jangan mendekat!"

"Rasanya aku belum pernah melihatmu lewat sini sebelumnya.. whoa lihat, dia imut juga~ kita dapat jackpot hari ini kawan-kawan-"

 **DUAGH!**

Tanpa sempat mendaratkan tangan kotornya pada wajah mulus sang mangsa, pria bersetelan berantakan itu harus merelakan kepalanya dihadiahi lemparan helm dari sosok tinggi berambut merah mencolok yang baru saja memarkirkan motornya di bahu jalan.

"Kurang ajar... BERANINYA KAU?!"

Melihat sang bos terkapar memalukan di tanah (helm cukup berat untuk membuatmu pusing, kawan), tanpa basa-basi, ketiga anak buah yang tersisa pun menyerbu lelaki tinggi berambut merah tersebut. Tak seimbang, memang. Tapi rasanya para preman itu kurang beruntung mengingat dengan siapa mereka telah berurusan.

"HEEAHH!"

Serangan demi serangan bertubi-tubi dari para preman tersebut dihalaunya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Hanya badan mereka saja yang besar tapi ternyata untuk urusan tenaga mereka tak ada apa-apanya. Alhasil ketiganya terkapar berserakan di pinggiran jalan remang-remang tersebut mengikuti jejak sang bos yang telah semaput duluan.

"Uuh..! Kenapa sih orang-orang tak pernah membiarkanku sedikiiiitt saja mencoba ilmu yang diturunkan noona padaku. Padahal aku sudah susah-susah lewat jalan bau ini untuk mematahkan tulang mereka dengan tanganku sendiri!"

"Apa maksudmu?" lelaki berambut merah itu menghampiri satu-satunya objek penyebab dirinya harus repot-repot berada di sini.

"Ye, ye, jeongmal gamsahamnida neee. Terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot menolongku sampai harus menghentikan perjalananmu.. Sekarang sebaiknya kau pergi karna noona ku sebentar lagi akan sampai di sini dan mematahkan lehermu karena mengira dirimulah premannya, tunggu apa lagi ayo cepatlah pergi!" lelaki itu menatap pemuda mungil berseragam sekolah di hadapannya tak percaya,

"Orang tuamu tak pernah mengajarkanmu sopan santun huh? paling tidak tatap lawan bicaramu saad sedang berbicara dengan mereka," dengan geram lelaki berambut merah itu merebut paksa benda persegi berlayar yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian pemuda tak tahu terima kasih di hadapannya, membuat sang pemilik mendelik kesal, mempertemukan iris keduanya dalam jarak tak seimbang akibat perbedaan tinggi yang sangatlah kontras. Sesegera setelahnya yang lebih tinggi menyadari sesuatu membuat air mukanya berubah bingung,

"..Baekhee?"

 **DUAGH!**

"Dasar ahjussi norak menyebalkan. Aku tahu noonaku memang terkenal di daerah sini, tapi paling tidak matamu cukup besar untuk melihat bahwa aku seorang namja, NAM-JA!" pemuda mungil itu menatap lelaki bongsor di hadapannya kesal, sedikit menahan tawa melihat betapa payahnya lelaki _-yang baru saja mengalahkan 4 preman dengan tangan kosong-_ itu terbungkuk kesakitan memegangi tulang keringnya yang baru saja dihadiahi tendangan oleh dirinya yang notabene jauh lebih kecil. "Dan lagi, namaku Baekhyun, BAEK-HYUN. Camkan itu! Aku tahu wajahku begitu tampan sampai-sampai membuatmu terpana begitu.. Tapi dalam pertarungan sungguhan lengah berarti mati ahjussi.." cibirnya remeh sebelum si rambut merah berhasil membalik keadaan dengan cepat, tanpa terduga mengunci pergerakan bocah angkuh yang baru saja ia ia ketahui namanya itu dengan mudah. Hei sesuatu yang kosong ternyata selalu nyaring bunyinya.

"A-akh.."

"Lihat siapa yang bicara." digenggamnya erat kedua lengan kurus itu dari belakang layaknya polisi yang sedang meringkus seorang maling ingusan, yang tentu sulit melepaskan diri mengingat ukuran tenaga mereka yang terlampau jauh.

 **BRUMM..!**

Namun tiba-tiba saja terdengar deruman samar suara mesin motor menginterupsi aksi ' _saling menjatuhkan'_ mereka. Membuat si mungil yang tak berdaya kembali mengembangkan senyuman angkuhnya 100 kali lebih menyebalkan dari pada yang awal, "Mampus kau ahjussi. Sudah kubilang noonaku akan segera datang dan menghajarmu habis-habisan. Apalagi kalau ia melihat posisiku sekarang ini, ckckck pasti dia akan salah paham dan mengira dirimulah premannya. Ahahaha~ aku tidak sabar melihatmu badan raksasamu dicincangnya menjadi beberapa bagian yang tak utuh. Untuk informasi saja ya, Baekhee noona itu wakil ketua organisasi taekwondo di wilayah ini, ta-"

Sebuah motor besar yang baru saja menghentikan lajunya menyoroti sosok keduanya dengan begitu terang, mambuat sang pengendara mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam, mengamati kegiatan tak senonoh macam apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua sosok yang jelas-jelas familiar bagi dirinya nya ini malam-malam begini.

"Cih,aku mengerti sekarang. Bocah ini menyuruhku datang kemari hanya untuk pamer bahwa ia sudah bisa pacaran heum? Mentang-mentang noonanya ini masih jomblo sampai sekarang,"

Bagaimana bisa tak senonoh, ini jalanan umum dan mereka berdua dengan seenak jidat saja saling memagut bibir - _lebih tepatnya yang tinggilah yang memagut-_ dengan begitu nyamannya mengabaikan fakta bahwa bisa saja ada orang yang melewati jalan ini dan melihat kelakuan kurang ajar mereka. Baekhyun masih memakai seragam sekolahnya pula.

Perempuan yang diyakini bernama Baekhee itu menatap remeh sang adik yang terlihat seperti kambing dungu di bawah kendali lelaki berambut merah itu sekarang. Andai ia bisa mengabadikan ekspresi _spoiled prince_ keluarga Byun yang satu ini untuk dijadikan bahan ancaman agar adik sialannya itu tak lagi bisa berkurang ajar pada kakaknya. "Tapi darimana ia kenal Chanyeol ya? ck, boleh juga seleranya."

Nyaris 2 menit tak memiliki sedikit pun kesempatan untuk bernafas, sosok berambut merah yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol itu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka santai sebelum kembali menyeringai remeh pada sosok mungil yang terkutuk menjadi batu akibat keangkuhan dirinya. Sedikit menahan tawa mendapati cara membungkam mulut beretel angkuhnya ternyata cukup mudah dan.. menyenangkan.

"Kalau begini salah pahamnya jadi seru 'kan?" bisiknya pelan, sengaja dibuat rendah disertai hembusan nafas hangat menggelitik yang membuat bulu kuduk sang korban yang belum sepenuhnya sadar meremang, "Ah kebetulan. Oi Baekhee," seru Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun, merogoh kantong jaket kulitnya lalu melemparkan segerendel kunci ke arah perempuan bermasker hitam yang masih setia bertengger manis di motornya, "titip organisasi selama aku pergi ya."

"Memang tugasku, _ketua Park_."

.

.

.

.

.

 **PIP**

"Gunting verband."

 **PIP**

"Denyut jantung melemah drastis."

"Harusnya tak apa, IHnya telah berhenti,"

 **PIIIIIIIIIIP..._**

Bunyi memekakkan telinga dari benda persegi berlayar yang sekarang menunjukkan garis lurus horizontal itu sukses mengundang helaan nafas tegang dari sosok-sosok berpakaian serba steril di ruangan tersebut.

"Sial- POMPA DIA!"

Dengan aba-aba sang pemimpin, mereka bergerak cepat menyiapkan satu-satunya alat yang dapat mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup pasien mereka. Seorang menyiapkan alat pemacu jantung dan seorang lagi mengoleskan semacam gel bening pada bagian dada pasien disaat yang sisanya berusaha menjauhkan segala sesuatu yang berpotensi sebagai konduktor listrik di sekitar ranjang bedah, "All clear."

 **NGIIIING.. BEEP!**

 **JDAG!**

 **PIP**

 **PIIIIIIIIIIP..._**

"Lagi"

 **NGIIIING.. BEEP!**

"...clear."

 **JDAG!**

 **PIP**

 **PIIIIIIIIIIP..._**

Tubuh ringkih itu terkejang tanpa daya tiap kali sepasang alat berkabel itu mengenainya, memindahkan berjoule-joule tegangan yang mereka miliki padanya. Begitu terus tanpa sedikitpun memberikan perubahan yang berarti.

"Astaga, KAU BECUS TIDAK SIH?! Berikan padaku!"

Sang pemimpin yang terlihat paling gelisah diantara anak buahnya merebut alat tersebut frustasi setelah menaikkan daya kejutnya di ambang batas, seolah ia akan kehilangan segalanya bila tak berhasil membuat pasiennya yang satu ini kembali bernafas.

 **JDUAG!**

 **PIP**

 **PIIIIIIIIIIP..._**

"YA, KAU TAK MAU BANGUN EOH?!"

 **JDUAG!**

 **PIP**

 **PIIIIIIIIIIP..._**

Miris. Itulah yang terlintas dalam batin ketiga anak buahnya. Menyaksikan sosok rapuh pemimpin muda mereka yang secara brutal terus menempelkan defibrillator pada seonggok tubuh yang tak lagi berdenyut. Mereka tahu, ini akan menjadi kegagalan terbesar pemimpin mereka, membiarkan orang tersayang menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di tangan kita sendiri.

"YAA... KAU HARUS BANGUN, PABBO!"

"Dokter, sudahlah.."

 **JDUAG!**

 **PIP**

 **PIIIIIIIIIIP..._**

"Ya! Sudahlah.. kau menghancurkannya dok,"

 **JDUAG!**

 **PIP**

 **PIIIIIIIIIIP..._**

"BANGUN, SIALAN, KUBILANG BANGUN! Aku sudah berjanji pada semuanya untuk menyeret manusia gila kerja sepertimu berlibur bersama, bertemu dengan Luhan dan sekarang kau mau kabur EOH?!"

"Ya, YANG YIXING, SUDAHLAH! Ia sudah pergi-"

"DIAM!"

 **JDUAG!**

 **PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP..._**

Dokter muda bernama Yixing tersebut meraung di tempatnya, tak lagi sanggup menatap wajah pucat berlumuran darah yang tergolek kaku di hadapannya. Wajah yang biasa menertawakan dirinya yang kadang terlihat konyol, yang biasa tersenyum bak malaikat di saat tak satupun orang yang sudi, ia yang kadang begitu menyebalkan dan narsis, ia yang...

"Kau tak bisa pergi begitu saja.. Hyung..."

 **PIP!**

Semua tercekat. Tak ayal mereka semua di ruangan itu meragukan indra pendengaran mereka yang mungkin mulai berhalusinasi mencoba menghibur keadaan,

 **PIP!**

 _ **DEG**_

Setengah bergetar, dokter wanita yang berada paling dekat dengan ECG di sana memastikan bahwa suara suara yang mereka dengar bukanlah kesalahan.

 **...**

"...70 bpm, stabil."

"HUAAAAAHHH!?~~" Mereka bersorak terharu, keajaiban telah turun di tengah-tengah mereka. Memecah keputus-asaan kelam dimana sebenarnya Tuhan selalu ada untuk menyimak kisah hidup hambanya, "Yixingie, dia kembali sayang, dia kembali.." di saat anak buahnya sibuk segera mengerjakan tindakan lanjutan pada sang pasien tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari Yixing yang malah jatuh terduduk di tempatnya. Ia merasa begitu sungguh luar biasa leganya sampai rasanya ia lupa bagaimana cara menggunakan otaknya dengan benar sebagai seorang pemimpin jalannya operasi. Tuhan telah mempermainkan perasaannya dengan luar biasa keji.

"..Kau mengerjaiku huh... Kim Joonmyeon?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Senseiii~ sensei!"

"Sensei, aku punya pertanyaan,"

"Dae-tchi, aku tak mengerti soal latihan yang kau beri kemarin.."

"SENSEI.. mau coba kue coklat buatanku?"

"Sensei, jadilah guru privatku.."

"Sensei tolong ajari kami."

"Dae sensei~~~"

"SENSEI, KIMI GA SUKI-"

 **BLAM!**

"Fyuh."

"Mereka agresif seperti biasa nee."

"Ung" Dengungnya singkat kepada sang rekan yang telah terlebih dahulu berada dalam ruangan itu. Menghempaskan tubuh atletisnya pada sofa empuk di ujung ruangan masih sambil memijat pelan pelipisnya yang belakangan ini sering sekali pusing sebelah karena kelakuan merepotkan siswi-siswinya, "Sebegitu jarangnya kah pria tampan Jepang sampai mereka menggila begitu?" gumamnya sakratis tanpa maksud mengundang decakan tersinggung rekan seperjuangannya yang berdarah asli negeri matahari terbit tersebut.

"Sebegitu jarangnya kah wanita cantik di Korea sampai kau jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk menjadi seorang guru SMA?" balas sang rekan tak mau kalah.

"Hei itu kan bukan mauku.."

"Siapa bilang kau tampan. Muka dinosaurusmu itu hanya unik makanya mereka jadi norak melihatnya"

"Heei, wowowowow.. aku hanya bercanda 'lagi. Sensitif sekali sih.." Pria bergaris rahang tegas tersebut mendengus jenaka pada sang rekan sebelum kemudian merogoh sesuatu pada kantong celana bahannya. Dompet, tempat dimana resep ampuh penghilang penatnya selalu tersimpan aman. Dikeluarkannyab secarik potret kecil seorang bocah laki-laki super imut yang tersenyum begitu manis ke arah kamera tanpa sengaja. Tanpa sadar pun bibirnya menarik segaris senyum mengingat hanya tinggal sebentar lagi sampai ia bisa bertemu malaikatnya yang satu ini di liburan musim panas yang panjang.

"Jongdae-san, oi Jongdae-san! Ponselmu bunyi tuhh!"

"Oh?"

Kembali dari dunianya, Jongdae segera mengangkat panggilang di hpnya yang ternyata telah berdering nyaring sedari tadi,

"Yixing?" gumamnya heran tatkala melihat nama kontak yang muncul di layar hpnya. Tak biasanya ia menelepon di jam sesibuk ini.

"Yobose-"

"Jongdae-ah! Joonmyeon..."

 **PRAK!**

Dan benda persegi pipih itu pun sukses meluncur ke tanah dengan keras.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Kyung?"

 **TRANK!**

"Lidahmu mati ya? Asam sekali!" Komentar pemuda mungil bercelemek hitam itu apa adanya setelah mencobai sesendok masakan sang rekan yang langsung murung kembali ke tempatnya.

 **PROK PROK!**

"Ayo, ayo, ada apa dengan kalian, eoh? Pelanggan kita hampir mati kelaparan di luar sana!" teriak pemuda itu lantang menambah keriuhan suasana dapur yang dipadati oleh koki-koki handal yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Ya~ Kau bahkan sama sekali tak membantu.." keluh salah satu koki wanita paruh baya yang tengah sibuk mengocok cairan pekat dalam mangkok di kepitan lengannya.

"Aku harus memastikan kalian cukup pantas untuk ditinggal mandiri selama seminggu nanti, noona.."

"Cih, aku juga mau libura~n" rajuk koki wanita lainnya diikuti cetusan dari koki pria di ujung ruangan yang mengacung-acungkan sebilah pisau daging ke arah pemuda bercelemek hitam itu bercanda, "Kau berhutang pada kami, bocah."

"Arrasseo, arrasseo. Kita minum sepuasnya pulang nanti, aku yang bayar." Koki muda bercelemek hitam tersebut tersenyum lucu menampilkan bibir uniknya yang berbentuk layak hati.

"YEAAH~! Kau yang terbaik, Do Kyungsoo~"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku telah menyaksikan penampilan kalian di M!Countdown kemarin. Goodbye stage yang bagus."

"Gamsahamnida, sajangnim." jawab kelima pemuda tampan di ruangan itu serempak sambil membungkuk hormat pada sosok tersohor di hadapan mereka.

"Ah, tidak perlu seformal itu! Duduklah, duduk, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian."

Kelima pemuda itu pun mendudukkan diri pada sofa-sofa di belakang mereka canggung.

"Begini, atas kerja keras kalian selama satu tahun ini, kami sepakat untuk memberi kalian sedikit 'hadiah'..."

Lelaki tua bersetelan jas super formal yang mereka hormati sebagai bos besar itu tersenyum sarat makna membuat ke-5 pemuda di ruangan itu menahan nafas mereka penasaran.

"Kalian dipersilahkan berlibur KEMANAPUN KALIAN MAUU~ yeah ahaha."

 **KRIK**

 **KRIK**

"Heei apa kalian tidak senang?"

"TENTU SAJA SENANG, SAJANGNIM!" para pemuda itu bersorak gembira. 1001 daftar hal asyik yang harus mereka lakukan selama masa liburan nanti pun telah terngiang-ngiang di otak mereka amsing-masing. Mimpi apa CEO mereka semalam sampai jadi baik begini?

 **WOAH WOAH!**

"Boleh kemana saja, sajangnim?" tanya yang berambut hitam di pojokan sofa memastikan yang langsung dibalas anggukan antusias dari sang bos,

"AKU HARUS KE SWISS! Sky diving, sky diving woo~~"

"Astaga, kau pasti akan macam-macam di sana kalau tak di awasi. Aku ikut dengannya."

"Selama ini kita bolak-balik promosi ke Jepang tapi tak pernah sempat berkeliling.. Ah, aku ingin memborong segudang gundam untuk adikku.."

"Jangan jadikan adikmu sebagai alasan, mkkb. Apa bagusnya mainan-mainan plastik itu? Lebih baik berburu Prada atau Gucci di Paris dan aku akan membuat noonaku menggigit jarinya iri.. BHUAKAKAKA~"

"Uh, kau terdengar seperti perempuan, hyung."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kai?" tegur pria tua itu pada sosok pemuda berkulit paling gelap diantara mereka semua yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum tanpa suara di tempatnya,

"Kampung halaman, sajangnim!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Cari mati 'eh?"

 **JDUAG!**

"Sudahlah, Baekhyunna.. Mereka hanya mencoba berbicara padaku,"

"Setelah semua hal menyeramkan yang mereka perbuat padamu hari-hari kemarin? Cih jangan harap aku percaya. Kau terlalu baik, Xi Luhan."

 **DUAGH!**

"LUHAN, BAEKHYUN?" pemuda tinggi berseragam lainnya yang berambut hitam menatap pemandangan mengerikan ulah teman mungilnya yang satu ini. Ia pun dengan segera menghentikan aksi Baekhyun sebelum ia benar-benar berhasil menghabisi nyawa seonggok tubuh babak belur yang tak lagi melawan dalam cengkramannya, "Baekhyun, BYUN BAEKHYUN AYOLAH!"

 **JDUAGH!**

Hantam Baekhyun terakhir kalinya sebelum sang teman tingginya dapat menarik dirinya menjauh, "Ini semua karena kau lemah Lu, kau terlalu LEMAH!"

"Heyy, what's wrong dude?"

"URGH!" Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan kekacauan yang ia ciptakan begitu saja entah kemana. Pemuda tinggi itu pun beralih memandang teman satunya yang ia panggil Luhan tadi heran, yang langsung dibalas gendikan bahu tanda tak jua mengerti apa gerangan yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Untung kau datang tepat pada waktunya, Sehun. Ia jadi menyeramkan begitu sejak tadi pagi. Ia bahkan menggigiti bibirnya sendiri seperti orang kesetanan saat pelajaran sampai berdarah.." keluh Luhan memandangi punggung sempit Baekhyun yang makin terlihat kecil termakan jarak, "Padahal tak perlu dihajar pun orang ini pasti sudah takut melihat tampangnya." tambahnya melirik pemuda babak belur yang terkapar tak bergerak dekat mereka.

...

"Uh.. Dasar setan rambut merah SIALAN! AKU SEBAAAALLL!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, halo Chanyeol!... Sepupu sialanmu itu sudah berangkat sejak kemarin."

"Ya, dan dia menitipkan segalanya padaku, dasar sialan."

"Aku bersumpah kalau ia bukan anak dari almarhum tuan Wu sudah dari kemarin hidungnya kupatahkan,"

"Well, terima kasih. Bukan Huang Zitao namanya kalau urusan segini saja tak bisa kuatasi-"

"Ap- apa?! Masa iya gaya bicaraku sekarang mirip dengannya? Omo, tidak.."

"Ya.. ya.. aku tahu, cepat matikan telponnya! Aku banyak kerjaan, gila. Ne, ne, annyeong.. Hati-hati di perjalanan."

"OH IYA, JANGAN LUPA SAMPAIKAN SALAMKU PADA LUHAN NEE!"

 _ **PIP!**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **WUANNYEONGG~  
**

 **Chapter ini khusus pengenalan para tokoh, jadi bisa dibilang** **ini adalah flashback sebelum mereka ngumpul di rumah lama Luhan.**

 **Bingung ya bacanya? ._.)a**

 **Wokelah namanya juga chapter awal kan.**

 **TENKS TU Hunhan794 MY DEAREST FIRST REVIEWER *muach* dan nama-nama tak ber-acc lainnya yang udah nyempet"in review, LABYU~**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAPPIE~**

 **Sincerely,** **-** **오** **세현** **-**


End file.
